Meant to Be
by autumn1621
Summary: Ron has finally decided to tell Hermione how he feels, and to his surprise, she returns it.
1. Chapter 1

Meant to Be  
  
Ron looked at his watch. It read 10:45. "Perfect, I have fifteen minutes," he whispered to himself. He had purposely rushed his family the night before to have everything ready so he could have time to see her. He'd see her on the train of course, but it would be different with Harry and all the others there.  
  
"Mum, come on!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me Ronald Weasley, and what's the hurry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Sorry mum, no rush, I'm just tired of always being late to the tra-," he suddenly stopped speaking. Off in the distance he saw her for the first time since their last battle with Voldemort...where he almost lost her. Ever since the Yule Ball, she was all he could dream of and when she almost died he realized he had to tell her how he felt about her. Even if she didn't return the gesture, he had to tell her or he would regret it forever. He loved her and there was no getting around that.  
  
"Ronald...Ronald...RON!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her son.  
  
"Huh...um what mum." asked Ron coming out of his stupor.  
  
"What's wrong with you, are you ok, you just stopped talking all of a sudden." She moved a piece of hair that was covering his forehead when his eyes darted toward her. Mrs. Weasley looked in that direction as well to see what her son was looking at, when she spotted her too. "Oh, never mind. Well sweetie, write as soon as you get to Hogwarts." She pecked him on the cheek. "Now go on and talk to her."  
  
Ron blushed slightly, but started to walk in her direction. When he reached her, he waited until she turned around. He took in the sight of her. She had grown about an inch or two over the summer and even from the back she looked more radiant than ever. When she didn't turn around after a few seconds he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Oh my gosh, Ron, I've missed you so much." She jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "Hey Hermione," said Ron. She couldn't believe her eyes, he had matured a lot since the last time she saw him. He was at least six foot now, he seemed to be more muscular as well, and if it were possible his eyes a brighter blue then ever before. She could get lost in his eyes. Her feelings had in fact surfaced as well after the fight with Voldemort. When she was unconscious, she only saw Ron in her mind. She, as well, wanted to tell Ron how she felt, but was too scared of what his reaction may be. Hopefully she could find the courage soon though.  
  
Ron savored the feeling of Hermione so close to him. He could have stayed like that forever. He knew though that she would soon pull away, but then realized that she too was still clinging onto him. Ron thought to himself, 'Maybe she has the same feelings for me as I do for her.' They stood there about two more minutes just hugging and saying nothing when they both finally pulled away. They both looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Um...uh," stammered Ron.  
  
Hermione placed a finger over his lips. "Be quiet Ron." He quickly closed his mouth. "I missed you, I didn't hear much from you over the summer."  
  
"Oh, I just thought...you'd need the rest from...you know...what happened."  
  
"What I needed was to see and hear from my friend. Now what's the real reason?"  
  
She could always see through him when he wasn't telling the truth, so he told her, "Well...I thought you'd be mad at me."  
  
"For what?" exclaimed Hermione in shock.  
  
"You know, how I failed you...I wasn't able to protect you." he said as he looked down.  
  
"Ron you didn't fail me, in fact you were actually quite brave."  
  
"Huh, yeah right.," huffed Ron.  
  
"Well it's true whether you believe me or not...come on, we should hurry and get on the train before it leaves us behind." Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm and led him toward the train. She was definitely right about him being more muscular. She could feel the muscles as they walked.  
  
She didn't argue with him over what just happened. I guess she didn't blame him. She called him brave too. Ron came out of it when she touched his arm. He loved the way she touched him, no matter how innocent. Her hand was soft and she kept a hold of him all the way to their usually compartment.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey guys!" said Harry. He jumped out of his usual seat and ran over to them. He gave Ron a hug and then Hermione. He let go quickly since he knew how Ron felt about her.  
  
"Come on let's sit down, none of us talked much this summer," exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Sorry mate, we know, but we have the prefect meeting at the front of the train. We just wanted to say hi and tell you we'll be back as soon as possible." Ron told him.  
  
Harry's face fell as he heard this. "Oh, um...ok see you later. I guess I'll go and find Ginny and the others."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked away, they both hated it when they had to leave Harry by himself.  
  
As Hermione walked in front of him he noticed the way she walked. She had a sway to her hips that he had never noticed before. It was mesmerizing. When she suddenly stopped his reaction was too late and he ran into her back. They both stumbled and fell to the floor, Ron right on top of her.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry Hermione," Ron quickly said while rolling off of her and putting his hands on her waist. Hermione almost didn't hear him, she was thinking of where his hands were right at that moment and she felt lucky that no one was in this compartment. He lifted her up and kept his hands there to make sure she was steady. "What...oh that's ok." She brushed the front of herself off and tried to continue walking, but she realized that Ron was still holding onto her waist. He turned her around to face him. "Um, Hermione...I wanted to ask you something." They were only a few inches apart. 'I'm going to tell her,' he thought to himself, but when she looked him in the eyes he chickened out. "Um...are you, um...alright?" he asked her. She slowly shook her head. He let go of her waist and said, "Um, we better hurry before the meeting starts." He slid by her and continued to walk. He gave himself a mental slap on the forehead, 'why didn't I just lean in and kiss her, or at least said I like you.' She turned around and just looked at him. She could still feel the warmth of his hands on her waist. 'You idiot, we were so close...I should have just kissed him.' She began to walk as well and they finally reached the prefect compartment.  
  
As they sat down, their hands brushed together. They both looked at each other. "Sorry," whispered Hermione.  
  
They sat in a tense silence until the meeting was over. 'Ok this is too much,' Ron thought to himself, 'I am going to tell her how I fell about her before we both get off of this train.'  
  
*****  
  
They finally found Harry sitting in a compartment with Ginny and Neville. "Ron, Hermione, how have you been?" asked Neville.  
  
"Fine Neville, thanks, and you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Uh, ok just tired all the time, that's all," exclaimed Neville.  
  
They all continued to talk for almost three hours when Hermione tapped Ron. "Come on we better start making our rounds before it gets to crazy out there."  
  
"Aww do we have too Hermione, we just-," Ron stopped speaking when the thought struck him. 'This would be the perfect time to tell her, I hope we find another empty compartment,' he thought. "Yes, now come on, the sooner we start the sooner we can finish," pulling Ron out of the compartment.  
  
As they made their rounds they finally reach the back of the train. After realizing it was empty Hermione made a move to turn around. Ron took hold of her hand and turned her around once again, "Ok Hermione, this is kind of hard for me to say, but-," Ron was interrupted mid sentence when the door to the compartment opened. It was Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well if it isn't Weasel and Mudblood," exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
"You had better watch what you say to her Malfoy or I'll hurt you!" said Ron in anger.  
  
"Ohhhh, I'm really scared now. Why are you always protecting that filthy piece of Mudblood trash anyhow?" Hermione eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"Aww, are you going to cry...you should have just stayed in your rotten little house with those fools you call parents. You'll never be a real witch!" Ron jumped forward and punch Malfoy in the face.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to her like that again! Now leave!" Ron yelled.  
  
With Malfoy's nose bleeding, he left the compartment with his goons. Ron turned around and faced Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked hesitantly.  
  
Tears were now falling down her face. "Why does he have to be so rotten all the time." Hermione hugged Ron and he could fell her tears wet his shirt. She was shaking. "Hey, hey, shhhhhh. It's ok, hey look at me." Ron said.  
  
She looked up at him with red eyes and tear streaks on her face, still hugging him. 'Even when she's crying she's beautiful,' he thought. He touched her face with his hand. He wiped away the tears with his thumb.  
  
"You know none of what he said is true. You're the smarted person I have ever known and trust me, you're better at doing anything then him," Ron said.  
  
Hermione put her head on his chest and started to cry again. "You're just...just saying that."  
  
He took her chin in his hands and moved her head toward him. He ran his thumb across her lips. "No Hermione, it's true." And with that he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, just like he thought it would be. "I like you Hermione, and nothing will ever change that. I don't care if you were born non-magical, I mean no one cares really except that prat. Never listen to what he says to you ok...I'll happily go and bust him another bloody nose if you want me too." Hermione smile at his words. He actually liked her.  
  
'Oh no, she's thinking of the kiss, she didn't want that you idiot!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"You like me," was her only reply.  
  
"Of course, what's there not to like," exclaimed Ron.  
  
She hugged him tighter than before, she looked up again and looked into his eyes. "I like you too Ron."  
  
"Really?" asked Ron in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, for a while actually," said Hermione blushing.  
  
He picked her up off of the floor and spun her around. He stopped suddenly and put her down. 'She likes me' was the only thing going through his mind. She closed her eyes and he leaned forward for the second time and kissed her. She deepened the kiss this time, since the other took her by surprise. He was surprised to feel her tongue on his lower lip. He opened his mouth and when his tongue touched hers she let out a low moan. It sent a shiver up his body. He was falling deeper into the kiss when she started to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He started to rub his hands over her back when she pulled away. "What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to look at how cute you are." She pecked him on the mouth once more and pulled away. He let out a low moan when her body moved away from his. She smiled at the noise. They turned around to make their way back to Harry's compartment when Hermione this time stopped Ron. "What's wrong, Hermione," asked Ron "are you still upset about Malfoy because I wasn't lying before, I'll bust him another if you want."  
  
"No, no, but thanks for the one you already gave him. I just wanted to ask if you want to tell anyone about us?"  
  
"I don't know, it's up to you. As long as I can say your mine when it's just us." said Ron.  
  
She smiled at the way he said this. 'I'm his, that just sounds so right.' "If you don't mind I would like to kind of keep us a secret for a little bit. Then I can have you all to myself for a while," he grinned when she said this.  
  
Ron liked the sound of that, so he agreed. They would tell Harry and the others later. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. They walked all the way back to Harry's compartment holding hands. Once outside the door they dropped them and entered inside the compartment. They talked like normal all the way to Hogwarts, the only difference was that they kept eyeing each other, something Harry thought a bit odd. 'I wonder if they had a fight,' he said to himself. He shrugged it off as that and let the laughter consume him once more.  
  
They could finally see Hogsmeade off in the distance; the train started to slow down and finally came to a stop outside of the station. "We had better tend to the first years, Hermione," Ron got up and walked out of the compartment. Hermione sat and watched him leave, 'He sure does have a great body,' she thought. She got up and followed him out.  
  
*****  
  
They walked through all the compartments, making sure that no one and nothing was left on the train. Once at the back of the train, they sat down for a second. "I don't know if I can keep this a secret for long Hermione. I just want to kiss you all the time." She was surprised at his boldness to say this out loud. "I know me either." They kissed again, but soon realized they had duties to do.  
  
They stepped off the train to direct the kids. Even while they did this they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Suddenly they realized they were the only ones left on the platform. One carriage was left and all the others quite a few yards in front of it heading toward the castle. Ron raised his eyebrow at Hermione. Hermione's mouth turned into a huge grin. "I'll race you there," Ron said jokingly. When Ron turned to look at Hermione she was already half way there. "Hey!" Ron yelled. He ran full speed and passed her about three-fourths of the way there. 'Man, he sure is fast.' thought Hermione. He quickly opened the door and crawled inside. He hit the front of the carriage and said, "Go." The carriage started to pull forward.  
  
"Hey Ron, stop the carriage," she was running full speed and had finally reached the end of the carriage.  
  
"Why," said Ron with a huge smile on his face. He held out his arm until she finally grabbed on to it and he pulled her inside. She landed on top of him and she smacked him in the chest. "That wasn't funny." She smacked him again. "Hey, that's what you get for cheating," he grinned. She suddenly realized she was still on top of him. She started to get off of him when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey you don't get off that easy for cheating." He lifted his head up and kissed her. She turned her head and deepened the kiss. She parted her mouth and felt his tongue enter. 'It is quite romantic in this carriage," she thought. She could feel...all of him under her body. All of a sudden he flipped her around and he was lying on top of her. She could feel the pressure of his weight and continued to kiss him.  
  
'This has to be a dream,' thought Ron as they continued. Her hands once again found their way to the nape of his neck. He let out a low growl and she smiled through the kiss. 'Now I know were he likes it,' she thought. He broke apart from her. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, you just sound so sexy when you make noises like that," she said. He got off of her and sat down on the seat with a mad look on his face. "I didn't mean that to hurt you Ron it's true, I'm sorry." She said as she got off of the floor. "Just joking,' he grinned pulling her onto his lap as she smiled. She straddled his legs and they resumed their business. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest. She could feel the muscles even through his robes. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. She let out a moan through the kiss. He smiled as well. He began to kiss her down her neck. He stopped in certain places to make sure she enjoyed this. She let out another moan. "You like that," he asked. "That feels great," she answered rather hoarsely. The carriage finally stopped outside of the large oak doors to the castle.  
  
"I guess we had better go grab our seats," said Hermione catching her breath. "Mmmmm, not yet." He kissed her on her neck again, as she let out another moan. He stopped and opened the door. "Now we can go," exclaimed Ron.  
  
They stepped out and he went and held open the front door for her. "Why thank you," she said, "now remember let's try and keep it a secret, we didn't exactly do a great job of that back there."  
  
"I think we did," he smiled slyly. She grinned as well and they both made their way to the Gryffindor table. As they reached the end she slightly pushed him to the right so that he would go and sit on the side that Harry was at. He looked at her and obliged. They sat and once again said hello to Harry. As Dumbledore made his usual speech and as the new first years got sorted, Ron moved his foot so that they were touching Hermione's under the table. She smiled slightly and ran her foot up his leg. He grinned as well. The only reason she felt comfortable enough to do this was because there was no way anyone could see under the tables with this many kids in the way. As the food appeared they began to eat, all the while, even through desert Hermione continued rubbing his leg.  
  
More is to come so please give me plenty of reviews!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for all the great reviews!!! I loved them. I just wanted to say sorry I took so long putting this next chapter up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or locations. Even though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once everyone was busting from all the food they had just consumed, students finally started to file out of the Great Hall. Hermione stopped rubbing his leg and he accidentally let out, "Aww." Harry turned toward his friend, "What's wrong?" Ron gave a look toward Hermione. "Nothing," exclaimed Ron. Harry furrowed his brow, "Alright, I'm going to go ahead and head up to the common room, you guys want to come along." He knew the answer would be no, but he still asked.  
  
"Sorry, Harry we have to tend to the first years," said Hermione. "Okay, see you guys later." Harry got up and left the table. Ron looked at her again, but had more of a glint in his eye. Quickly catching on, "No Ron, we have to tend to our prefect duties." He gave her big blue puppy dog eyes, but she quickly turned around and got up from the table. "That's not going to work." He got up as well and they walked toward the doors. After finally telling all the first years were to go, she and Ron headed up the moving staircase. All of a sudden Ron pulled her into an empty classroom. He lightly pushed her against the wall and he devoured her with kisses. She closed her eyes as he traveled down her neck. She shook her head and pushed Ron away. "Ron stop, we have to get up to the common room." "Why, were prefects, we can be out late and how can you expect me not to kiss you after you rubbed up my legs all night?" "Hey, you're the one who started it!" "But you kept doing it...which I'm very grateful for." She smiled at this and gave him a light kiss. She tried to leave but he was holding to tightly to her waist. "I'll make a deal with you Mr. Weasley," she exclaimed while turning around "if you go with me now up to the common room, we'll stay up after everyone is gone and sit in front of the fireplace and then we can do what we are doing in here, except while being more comfortable." As she said this she was already leading him out of the room. "Ok?" Ron said in a mock miserable voice. But really he was thinking, 'I love this girl!  
  
*****  
  
Right outside of the Fat Lady's portrait, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Remember our deal." She grinned and shook her head. They gave the Fat Lady the password and they entered into the common room. Ron quickly looked around to only be disappointed that there was still a few people, including Harry sitting in the common room talking with their friends. They went over to where Harry and Ginny were talking. 'They sure are around each other a lot these days," thought Ron. He shrugged those thoughts away as they sat down.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Urrr, um...just what classes we both have, right Ginny," asked Harry with a weird look in his eye.  
  
"Right," said Ginny in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Ron continued to look at them, he knew that was not what they were talking about before they came over, but he decided not to press it. "O..K." Ron said suspiciously.  
  
"I'll see you up in the dorm Ron, I'm kind of tired after the ride here," he stole a glance at Ginny when he said this. She grinned at him. "Well goodnight everyone." Harry said while walking up the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories.  
  
"He was acting pretty odd just now wasn't he?" Hermione piped in.  
  
"What, no he wasn't acting odd...um I'll see you guys tomorrow, goodnight." Ginny speedily got up and went up the opposite staircase toward her room.  
  
Ron kept eyeing both staircases until Hermione turned him around. "Do you think there is something up between them two?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, but if there is you should be happy for them." As they sat there talking on the rug by the fire they didn't have to wait long until the last few Gryffindors left to their dormitories.  
  
Once the last person was out of sight, Hermione slightly scooted over so she could get closer to him. He looked at her with a grin on his face, "Why are you moving closer to me...anticipating something," he gave her a questionable look.  
  
"Ha ha." She reached out her hand and put it around his neck. "You're funny," and with that she pulled him toward her until she was lying on the rug with him right by her side.  
  
As they lay there staring into each other's eyes, Ron thought to himself, 'She's the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Should I tell her?' As he thought this, his eyes became worried, something Hermione noticed immediately. "What's wrong Ron," a look of concern on her face.  
  
"I was just thinking of telling you something," he truthfully answered.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath and went for it. "Okay...I know we obviously haven't been going out for a long time, but I knew this even before our first kiss on the train this morning. I knew this the moment I saw you lying there after the fight with Voldemort. This thought just kept running through my mind...I didn't know if you were dead and all I could think of was I never got to say this to you."  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"I realized that I would regret this the rest of my life if I didn't tell you. I realize you may not feel the same way right now about me, but if by any chance something were to ever happen to you, I want you to know this. I never want to lose you Hermione...I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione's mouth opened slightly. 'I don't believe he said he loved me.' She sat there in pure silence for a while minute contemplating what to say to him. She couldn't even form the words in her head.  
  
Ron cleared his throat softly before continuing, "Like I said, I know you don't feel the same but-."  
  
"No," said Hermione quickly, finally coming out of her daze.  
  
"Oh...that's what I thought, but that's ok, I just had to tell you."  
  
"No, I mean I do feel the same..................Ron looked her in the eyes, "I love you too, Ron."  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. 'She loves me, the love of my life loves me back!' he thought. They both broke into the biggest smiles they had ever seen from one another.  
  
Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her right up against his body. She could feel him relax once they touched. She started to kiss when he stopped, "Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" she asked him back.  
  
"Nothing just, I don't want us to keep this a secret. This is too great for me to not tell anyone. I at least have to tell Harry, although I want to show my feelings for you in front of the school."  
  
Hermione lay there, she still wasn't sure if she wanted the whole school to know just yet, but since he was so brave to tell her he loved her, she agreed.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you'll see, people will be jealous of me to see that I nabbed the prettiest girl in school." She smiled at this and got up off of the rug and went to stand by a chair.  
  
"Now come on." she motioned toward the chair and Ron sprang to his feet and sat down. Hermione went and sat on his lap with her legs hanging over the arms of the chairs. "You are so sexy when you get excited." she exclaimed and with that she started to kiss his neck. "Mmmmmm," Ron lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. He ran his hands through her soft brown hair while she started to rub her hands on his chest. As she did this she straddled his lap just as she had done on the carriage ride to Hogwarts. She moaned as his hands slowly slid from her hair all the way to her hips. His hands slid down to her thighs as they began to kiss more passionately.  
  
He slid his hands up to her stomach and slowly lifted the bottom of her shirt up. He moved his hands underneath her shirt and rubbed her stomach. She opened her eyes and stopped kissing him. "Ron?"  
  
He looked at her while still rubbing her stomach. "Um, I just wanted you to know that...I'm not quite ready for...that." He quickly removed his hands. "Oh I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," he started to explain.  
  
"No no, not that, that felt great actually...I meant...sex." she said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Oh no, I would never dream of doing that with you if you didn't feel ready. It's ok, don't worry about it," he said in a loving tone. He pecked her on the cheek. She leaned forward and they resumed there heated kissing.  
  
Upstairs in the boy's dormitories, Harry lay there tossing and turning. He couldn't keep her out of his mind. He pulled back the hangings of his four- poster and stepped quietly out the room. It was almost time for them to meet in the common room anyhow. He headed down the stairs and had finally reached the bottom when he looked over at the fireplace still crackling. He looked at the seat and saw two people making out, but was unable to see their faces. He quickly turned around, "Oh man, sorry guys." Ron and Hermione quickly pulled apart recognizing Harry's voice, "Harry!" Hermione let out.  
  
Harry turned quickly back around, "Hermione? Who's that?" he asked her. Hermione got off of Ron's lap and stood up and leaned forward. "Stand up, this is the perfect time," she whispered.  
  
Ron slowly got up and turned toward Harry. "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah mate, it's me." he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it's about time you told her how you felt! When did this happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually on the train coming here." Hermione piped in with a smile on her face.  
  
"That's great you guys, I thought you guys were looking at each a lot in the compartment, but I just thought it was because you had had a fight. Shows you what I know." He went over and gave Ron and Hermione a hug. Upstairs Ginny quickly flung off her covers, she was already late for their rendezvous in the common room. She quickly ran down the stair and before she saw Ron and Hermione, she said, "Sorry I'm late Harry, I lost track of ti-," she stopped suddenly when seeing her older brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think, sorry it wasn't as long as the others. I will definitely take a little while for the next chapter. I'm kind of stumped on what to do. So please be patient and review, review, review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm glad you guys like my story so far. This final chapter is a little different, I'm kind of undecided if even I like it. Sorry it took so long.  
  
I'm sorry guys! I put an end to this story. I changed the last part so it says the end when the guys fall asleep. I'm sorry, but I didn't like how the story was going. Thank you for all of the great reviews, I love you all.  
  
I will write more stories. But I have decided to write the entire thing and then post it! I hope this won't change your opinion on my writing ability and I know I should have stuck through till the end. But I know my next story will be much better!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or locations. Even though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron spun around so fast you would have thought he had snapped his neck. "Ginny...Harry," turning around to look at his friend, "late for what?!" As he said this, his face grew redder by the second.  
  
"Ron, calm down," said Hermione as she stepped closer to him and held his hand. The feeling of her hand calmed him a little, but he was still determined to find out what was going on.  
  
"Listen, Ron..." he took a deep breath, "your sister and I are...dating." "WHAT, since when?" he asked.  
  
"We had decided at the end of last year to stop denying our feeling for one another and Harry asked me out on the train home," said Ginny.  
  
"Man, seems like a popular place," whispered Hermione.  
  
"We're sorry Ron, but we didn't know how to tell you. That's what we were talking about when you came up to us earlier tonight. We were discussing a way to try and tell you so you wouldn't flip out," said Ginny.  
  
Ron stood there in silence, Hermione rubbing his hand with her thumb, trying to relax him. Ron turned toward his sister.  
  
"I don't like it...but I think it's just because you're my little sister. I guess of all people to choose...I'm glad it's my best mate. I'll get used to it."  
  
Ginny went over and stood by Harry and held his hand. Now that she had a better view of Hermione she noticed that she too was doing the same to Ron.  
  
"Hang on, are you two going out?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah we are. Isn't it great?" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"I'm glad you just finally told him how you felt," she smiled.  
  
"I'm happy for you and Harry too," she smiled at the both of them while jabbing Ron in the ribs.  
  
"Owww, me too you guys, honestly."  
  
"Well...I'm off to bed, you coming Ginny," asked Hermione.  
  
"Uh yeah, goodnight Harry, Ron." She took the risk and kissed Harry on the cheek. Hermione did the same to Ron.  
  
"You guys should go to bed too, we have early classes tomorrow. You'll need your rest," exclaimed Hermione in her normal matter of fact tone.  
  
With that the girls went up their staircase and the boys up theirs.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione reached her dorm room first. "Hey Ginny, come on in, I want to talk for a few minutes without the guys."  
  
As they stepped into the room they headed over to Hermione's bed and sat down on it. They crossed their legs Indian style facing each other and closed the hangings on the bed.  
  
"Ok, you have to tell me more about you and Harry. How did he ask you out?" Hermione asked in a whisper as to not wake her roommates.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you don't want to hear about that," said Ginny.  
  
"Of course I do, come on!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Ok, well let's see...it was toward the end of the train ride home and you and Ron were off doing your prefect duties. I'm not quite sure what we were talking about because I was just lost in his eyes; they're just so green you know! Anyways, Harry just stopped talking all of a sudden and that took me out of my daze. He just gazed into my eyes."  
  
"Ooooh, this is so sweet," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Shhh, this is the best part. Anyhow, as we were staring into each other's eyes and he asked me in a very quiet whisper, "Ginny...I just...uh...wanted to know if you still liked me." The question of course took me back, so I just sat there for the longest of time."  
  
"What did he do?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, he looked down at his feet after about two or three minutes of silence. He had the saddest look on his face. I panicked because I thought he was having second thoughts. I finally whispered back, "Yes." He just looked up and said, "What?" I said a little bit more bravely now, "I still like you Harry...I always have...and always will."  
  
"Wow, that was really brave of you Ginny, I'm rather surprised," said Hermione with shock.  
  
"I know! But then he grinned, you know that grin that is just Harry. He leaned forward then and kissed me."  
  
"Aww, that's great!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"So then we decided to not tell anyone until the new school year. We kept in touch and he sent me little things like candies by owl. Then when we saw each other on the train we just couldn't stop touching and kissing each other...but then Neville came in so..."  
  
Hermione noticed a slight annoyed look on Ginny's face. She smiled at it.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nothing...wait a minute is that why you guys exchanged looks early when Harry said he was tired after the ride and you grinned!" said Hermione. "Yeah...let's just say it was a great train ride over," exclaimed Ginny with a huge smile.  
  
"Ok ok, now you tell me about you and my brother, just not quite as much detail, if you know what I mean," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
As Hermione explained the way Ron had comforted her and told her about his feeling for her the guys entered into their dorms.  
  
*****  
  
As the girls started their conversation in the other room, Ron and Harry entered into their dorm. They went over to their beds when Ron turned around and looked at the back of Harry.  
  
"I know what you're going say," Harry said before he turned around.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"How could you date your sister," said Harry.  
  
"No, how could you date my sister for at least two months and not tell me!" said Ron in an angry whisper.  
  
"We knew you'd flip out. Listen, I'm really sorry we didn't tell you, but...to tell you the full truth now...I think I may love her."  
  
Ron's mouth fell open in shock. "Excuse me."  
  
"I love her Ron. She's got me addicted, I can't get enough of her," said Harry.  
  
"Hey come on man, it's my sister."  
  
"Sorry, but it's true. I can't help the way I feel about her anymore then you can help liking Hermione...I want to tell her and I'm sorry, but no matter what you say I'm still going to tell her when I'm ready."  
  
Ron was quiet for a minute and then said, "Alright...if she means that much to you...tell her. But I want you to just know that it's going to take me a while to get used to this."  
  
Harry was relieved to hear this, "Thanks mate, take as much time as you need. As long as you're not angry with me."  
  
"No I'm not angry, just be honest the next time."  
  
"I will," said Harry.  
  
They changed into their pajamas and got into bed. They both fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with the women they loved.  
  
THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, what's the verdict? Like: Yes, No? Please review! 


End file.
